Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-132814 discloses a structure of a gas sensor element in which four bridges 3 disposed at equal intervals outside a stage 2 including a heater connect a silicon frame 1 and the stage 2. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-58389 discloses a structure of a gas sensor element in which a gas sensitive portion 11 including a detection electrode 12 is formed on an insulating layer 13 including heating means 14 (on a supported substrate portion 10), and a supporting substrate portion 30 mounted on a base member 31 and the supported substrate portion 10 with the gas sensitive portion 11 formed thereon are connected by bridge portions 20. The bridge portions 20 have an inverted swastika shape.